What I Need The Most
by Sra. Queen
Summary: What kind of pain Oliver has to endure in order for him to realize his feelings for Felicity. Mentions of 2x13 episode.


**Hey Guys**

**A/N - This story is set after 2x13 episode, but it's not going to follow spoilers from 2x14 episode.**

**And I needed to write this story after last episode, because after that ending, my hopes of Oliver and Felicity being endgame were pretty null but I love this couple, so I decided to write this as some form of therapy.**

**Thank God there is this amazing fics here, because that way our favorite can be together as they should be.**

**Hope you all like. Flashbacks are in italic.**

* * *

Oliver sat by her side, waiting, his clothes all soaked with her blood, but he didn't want to leave her side, not after what had happened, he closes his eyes and the painful memories started to come.

_It was a slow night and Oliver had given Felicity the night off, but then a situation happened and they had to go to the local supermarket and play heroes like every other night._

_Except this night was different, because something unexpected happened that he was not ready to face._

_After finally controlling the situation, Oliver saw something that made his head turn and his heart skip a beat._

_"No", he suddenly rushed to the blonde woman that was laying unconscious on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her , there was an unknown woman by her side, holding her hand._

_The woman spoke "I don't know what really happened, but suddenly she got shot, and I think she lost I lot of blood because she passed out."_

_Oliver got to his knees, and when he saw her pale face his heart ached, no, it couldn't be, he had given her a night off, she couldn't be here in the middle of the action._

_He tried to look calm and asked the woman "Did you call an ambulance?"_

_The woman was clearly panicked and answered "The thieves took my cellphone away and they were making everybody hostages and she asked me not to leave her alone."_

_He couldn't take it anymore, he took her into his arms, despite the protests of the unknowing woman, he said "I'm taking her to the hospital." And he ran out of the building._

He took her hands, holding for dear life. This was his fault, if he hadn't given her the night off, she would be with them, helping them. It's entirely his fault why she was distancing herself, so much lately, that occasionally he would send her home and she wouldn't even discussed, like being there with them was too painful for her, he knew how she was feeling but he still didn't do anything, **what a coward**, he thought.

He kisses her forehead letting more memories come.

_Sara and Diggle were waiting for him outside_

_"Why took you so long?" Sara started to ask but when she saw her lifeless body in Oliver's arms she stopped._

_Dig asked very quickly "What the hell happened with Felicity?"_

_"She needs a hospital, she lost a lot of blood, Now" He yelled clearly agitated and unable to make any decisions._

_"Get in the car" Dig said._

_Oliver put her in his lap while Dig saw how injured she was and Sara started to drive._

_"It is a superficial wound, the bullet didn't enter very deep but she lost a lot of blood, she needs help soon, let's go to the foundry." Dig told Oliver_

_"Are you sure?" Oliver asked_

_"Yeah, I leave a blood supply of everybody there, the hospital is too far and she needs to be treated now"._

_Oliver didn't say a thing, he was too focused in Felicity's lifeless body, she was always so full of light, seeing her like this was too painful, what if he hadn't gotten there in time and she didn't make it, how would he live without his light. His thoughts stopped when he heard a shout coming from Felicity._

_"Arghhh," she slowly opened her eyes "It hurts" she said, barely a whisper._

_"Hey" he holds her face gently "It's okay, you'll be fine Felicity._

_All Felicity was feeling was excruciating pain and weakness, but then she felt Oliver 's hands holds her, and then she didn't feel so weak anymore. But the pain was too much and she suddenly was in darkness again._

_"Felicity, stay with me, don't close your eyes, please". Oliver begged_

_They finally arrived and Oliver ran with her in his arms, he put her in the metal table, and stood still, his eyes focusing on her._

_"Oliver stay back " Dig tried to push him away but he didn't move. _

_"No" he didn't want to leave her side, never._

_Then Diggle put his arms on Oliver shoulders and said "Man, stay back, you aren't in condition to help her, let us do our work"_

_He slowly stayed back noticing that his hands were trembling, he saw them giving her blood and stitching her arm and he couldn't do anything to help, he doesn't even remembered a time when he felt this scared, she needs to be okay, for his own sake._

"She will be fine, she is sleeping now, because of the sedation, You should go home, change your clothes."

Diggle's voice cut through his thoughts.

He didn't want to leave her, she was finally okay and the mere thought of leaving her side was painful and lonely, because he could have lost her tonight, lost her forever and then he wouldn't get the chance to tell her how he really felt.

He stood up anyway, she wouldn't want to see him like this "Okay Dig, I'll be back soon, call me if anything happens".

"Sure". Dig assured him.

* * *

When she woke up the pain was gone, she looked around and realized that she was at the foundry, they had taken care of her, but then flashes of what had happened started to come, she remembered there was thieves and out of nowhere she got shot and started to bleed out, then she thought that she wasn't going to make it, so many times she was in danger, and when she simply goes to the supermarket she got shot and that's it, just because they weren't there to save her, Oliver wasn't there, she felt so lonely and scary, but there was a woman by her side, she remembered that she took the woman hands and begged her to not let her alone. Then she wished so badly that Oliver was there to help her.

And when her thoughts were in the foundry again, she looked around and he wasn't there, Digle was, she felt the smile come up anyway, he saved her.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"It stings a little." She told him.

"You'll be fine." He smiled.

She smiled back, glad he was here with her, but then she felt the need to ask him "Just you here?" Of course it was just him, Oliver would probably be with Sara, doing God Knows what.

She felt the tears coming up, dammit tears, but she managed to hold them, but after everything that happened , she could have been dead, for God sake, and he wasn't even here, he didn't even care.

**You're not going to lose me, **she thought of the words he told her at his mother's campaign launch, but he was lying, because she had already lost him.

"Hey." Diggle noticed that she was fighting an internal battle so he decided to easy her pain. "Oliver was just here, by your side, every second, he was really worried, you know."

"Really?" She felt hope for a little second and then said it "Well, but it looks like he had better things to do," **like have sex with the new blond of the team**, she thought to herself.

Diggle laughed "Calm down, I sent him home to shower and change his blood's clothes."

"Blood?" She asked now concerned, did something happened to him, she thought.

Seeing her confused Dig explained "I mean, your blood, you lost a lot of blood and he carried you here, I don't even need to said that he was a real a mess, saying that he wouldn't leave your side until you wake up."

Wow, Dig had to make him leave, she felt the tears finally coming, did he really care that much.

"He cares Felicity." Diggle told her, like he was reading her mind.

She holds his hands and gave a squeeze, but then she felt that pain again.

"Ouch." She yells

Dig look worried. "Hey the bullet didn't do much damaged, but your arm is going to hurt for a while, I'm going to give you some painkillers to stop the pain."

"Okay." She said, he put in her IV and she started to close her eyes, Oliver cares she thought, when she was in much pain, she now remembered seeing his eyes and there was a soft hand stroking her face, of course he cares. She drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

After a couple of hours Oliver was back at the foundry. He sat next to Felicity, he saw that she had a smirk on her face, she was sleeping very peaceful, and her body was gaining color again.

Out of the corner of his eyes Oliver saw Sara training and he really didn't feel like talking to her now.

After all it was their fault that Felicity was distancing herself each day more, because she knew what had happened between him and Sara, and he could see it in her eyes that she felt betrayed, but Felicity and him didn't have a relationship, its' not like he betrayed her, except he had, because he knew how she felt about him, and he didn't even considered the mistake he was making by sleeping with Sara, it was just sex, comfort sex, that's why he told Sara that it couldn't happen again, and when she asked him why, he told her that it didn't feel right, and without melodrama she had understood.

Felicity on the other hand told him she was fine, but he started to noticed that she stopped spend all the nights with them at the foundry, she would do her job and go home, there was no dinner together or watching him work out, or her long rambles and funny talks, that was all in the past and he missed it, he miss her.

But he couldn't say anything, because he couldn't risk her getting hurt because of his alter ego, but she got hurt anyway and when he saw her lifeless body in that table earlier he had truly forgot why he couldn't say how he felt in the first place.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't even saw Sara approaching him "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Fine." He automatic responded

Sara knew it was a lie. "Wow, I've seen you fight the most worst villains, you've been through so much, but I never seen you so terrified."

"I don't". Oliver started "I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"I understand now." Sara said sadly.

"What?" He asked

"Why you couldn't be with me anymore." she said sadly. "But a bit of advice, from someone who cares about you, don't let it be too late before you tell her how you really feel, because if you take too long you will regret for the rest of your life.

"I know." He told her.

I should go." She said. He nodded and she left, he then holds Felicity hands wishing that she would wake up soon; he just needs to hear her voice.

* * *

Felicity opened her eyes and feels something warm holding her hands, she realizes it's Oliver's hands and squeeze tight, feeling happy for the first time, knowing that he was here.

"Hey", she simply said.

"Hi." Oliver starts, and he gives a smile that let's a warm feeling in her chest. "You finally awake, how you're feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." She smiles back.

And then he can't hold on any longer, he goes to her putting her in his arms and holding her afraid that she would disappear.  
Felicity is surprise by the strong sentimental coming from Oliver, "Wow, you don't have to hold on so tight, I'm not going anywhere.

"I tought I had lost you." He quickly replied, still holding her.

"Hey." She lifted his face so she could meet his eyes, "I'm right here, you're stuck with me for a long time."

"Promise?" He didn't want to have to face the idea of losing her, ever, he needed her and he wasn't going to wait anymore.

"I promise. But now I really wanted to go home, lie in my big soft bed, can I be discharged?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, Dig told me that when you wakes up, you could go home, he left you these," He holds to her some painkillers. "Let's go, I will take you home" He started to help her get up.

"So not big plans with Sara today?" She couldn't stop herself from asking, She didn't know if Oliver and Sara were together, but she knew what had happened between them, so she was keeping her distance but now he was here being all overprotective and giving these mixed signals that are kind of messing with her head.

"No, today I'm all yours" He tried a joke but she looked at him dead serious and he let out a gulp, let it to Felicity Smoak to scare him when not even the worst kind of villain did.

"Urgh", he tried again "I really need to talk to you, but tonight you need some rest, so, I'll take you home and then we will talk tomorrow"

"Okay" She didn't press the matter further; he would probably talk about him and Sara, but then she looked into his eyes, and there was so many emotions in them that she almost step back, she suddenly had a feeling that whatever they would talk, it was much more deep and more important to both of them.  
Her train of thoughts was cut by Oliver putting his hands in her lower back and leading her to the door.

He didn't need to tell her tonight, they were both tired, but tomorrow, he would talk to her, tell her how important her life is to him, the way her light makes the worst day becomes better, how he can't imagine how live would go on without her.

He smiled to himself and looked at his light, knowing that with her by his side things would always be okay.

Tomorrow would be a new day, full with many hopes and promises, and he knew without a doubt that it would be a much better day.

* * *

**Sorry about the mistakes, english isn't my first language and it's been a while since a wrote a fanfiction, but Olicity it's so amazing that they inspired me to write again.**

**And Sorry if Oliver is a little OC, he is hard to write.**

**Please review.**

**I can't wait to see the episode tonight.**


End file.
